castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LostGod2000
logo Upload the logo for CVF site. Just replace the Juste Logo. That picture doesn't fit alot for this site. Just upload the logo that I provide. Yeah sure, why not. I am an admin in several wikia site at : battlearenatoshinden.wikia.com soulcalibur.wikia.com megamanfanon.wikia.com It might me a fourth medals for me if I was the chosen one of admin in here. Ok, I've upload it for you... Hope you like it. From: Ericard Castlevania LCD Chronicles There seems to be a problem in Castlevania LCD Chronicles page. I need you to fix it. User_talk:Ericard 08:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Omega's Sprite I uploaded the main sprite of Omega. How do you like it (sorry, I could only make the pupil red)? I can change it if you want. The spritesheet is coming soon. Please note that the sprite will be smaller and less-pixelized in-game. Shadowmaster 00:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Funny you asked, because I just started on Omega. I won't be able to get online on weekdays, but on weekends, I'll be online. I will be able to get online on weekdays again starting June 16th. P.S.: I haven't started on Vadriel yet. Shadowmaster 22:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I have Omega's spritesheet. I can change it if you want. In Omega's death scene, his colors become inverted and blue-green flames appear. Then he slowly shrinks, until he completely disappears. His attacks are his giant purple beam (during this, he turns sideways and gains a purple aura), shooting bombs that shoot out green laser beams (like Wallman, he shoots out multiple bombs at a time, so you must find a safe spot), his blue electric shockwaves (before this, he acts like he would when shooting the purple laser beam, but his eye color becomes inverted and his aura becomes inverted). I also added an attack where he tosses a blue orb, when it hits the ground, icicles erupt from the ground. Shadowmaster 23:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and keep an eye out for the guy in the "Mysterious" picture and "Kitties" picture in-game. He'll be appearing alot in the game, hidden, riding on his floating skull platform. He will appear much more often when you're near the secret area. And when you're in the secret area, he will begin attacking you. Shadowmaster 13:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've added some attacks to Omega. A skull/bat summon, a soul beam attack, and a golden symbol which rapidly shoots out fire, ice, or lightning fireballs. Shadowmaster 18:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to let you choose the room Omega is fought in. It just needs to be from a 2D game. It doesn't have to be a garden area-like room, it can be anything. Shadowmaster 19:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Did someone rank me as rollback? Thanks.User_talk:Ericard 15:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I've investigate most of the fanon wiki. Most of the Megamanfanon is more users of fanon.User_talk:Ericard 15:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, at least the grammar is better.User_talk:Ericard 12:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Good Guys Fighting Just to point out, Maria was not possessed and didn't die in any game (you needed to fight her in the PSP version of Symphony and the Saturn version, but she never died), but in an unused ending in Symphony of the Night, she was possessed by Dracula. Also, Hugh never dies, but he is possessed. You might also want to add Stella and Loretta, and possibly Annete (you never fight her if you free her, but you have to kill her if you fight her). Just a few tips. Shadowmaster 15:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Yay, my birthday is tommorow! Also, in 4 more days, I shall have been on Wikia for 6 months. LostGod2000 21:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday (well, it's 12:00 right now, but, either way)! I wasn't able to say that earlier because I was at Assateague (yes, I live in Maryland). Anyway, I'm creating a fan game different than the one I told you about earlier. I'm (or a friend of mine is) still making that game, this is a different game, and you can play as Omega and Vadriel if you unlock them. Shadowmaster 04:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you fine with Omega's theme being Bloody Tears? I can change it if you want, I just picked it from your favorite themes list. Shadowmaster 22:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm ok. If Omega were to have a battle theme, (when he is a boss) I would like it to be Proof of Blood though. Also, in the other fan game, I would like Omega to be fought where Ultimate Dracula was fought in Circle of the Moon.LostGod2000 23:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Would you like the original version or a remix? Shadowmaster 23:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Original, please. Thanks. LostGod2000 14:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Now, I may not be able to find Ultimate Dracula's room or the sprites of the room. I'm really sorry, it's just that I can't find it. Anyway, what color would you like for Omega's boss lifebar to be? The available selections are: purple, red, light pink, orange, dark blue, light green, blue, green, yellow, pink, white, teal, light purple, silver (with red bar in the middle), and yellow (with red bar in the middle). The black (with white bar in the middle) is reserved. Shadowmaster 00:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Silver, please. And if Omega is to have attacks... (Rite of Blood) Red laser beam, five fireballs, claw attack, charge, blue fireball that homes in. Please upload the spritesheet soon! I can't wait to see what the game is like! LostGod2000 03:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. What form do you want him to be in (playable)? Gremlin, eyeball, red humanoid, lizardman, or something else? Shadowmaster 03:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) In both boss battle and playable character sprites, I would like him to be a red humanoid. LostGod2000 15:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for Slayer. I like the page. Maybe we'll be seeing Slayer somewhere in an upcoming fan game... Shadowmaster 21:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature How do you like my new signature? I can make one for you if you want. I haven't done Rite of Blood's Omega yet, because I've been busy with the enemies and Giga. Ontario Bye guys! Starting either Friday or Saturday, I shall be leaving for Canada to see my relatives. Can't wait to see them! (especially my neice) I will be gone for 3 or 4 weeks, but I may be able to contact Castlevania Fanon Wiki using my sister's labtop. LostGod2000 01:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC)